


Made for Something More

by Skyzzle



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, cute af kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/pseuds/Skyzzle
Summary: Some one shots I write over the time, several pairings with several ratings. Leave requests if you want.Jorge/Marc [G]Dani/Marc [E]





	1. Jorge/Marc [G]

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my not beta read stuff!

Marc sighed quietly as he shifted on his chair, helmet now resting in between his legs. Even the mechanics sat down now, enough time had passed and there was nothing left to fix on his bike.

He had always hated delays, they ruined his mood and made him even more nervous than he usually was before getting on the bike. Damn rain, and damn Dani for not talking to him so he was left there bored out of his mind.

Sighing once again, Marc turned his head to look at one of the many TV screens in the garage, seeing the Ducati bikes standing underneath the roofs just as lonely as his own bike.

A little smile made its way onto his face when he saw Jorge in the background, face neutral like always but with his phone in his hands, typing quickly and concentrated.

Somebody called his name and the older Spaniard looked up, confused for less than a second before flashing a sheepish smile towards the camera, waving briefly.

‘Delayed for another 30 minutes’, read the caption underneath the pictures and Marc grunted disapprovingly, now getting ahold of his own phone.

_ ‘Two new messages from Fucktard’ _

Marc chuckled and opened the messages, his fingers slightly trembling from the cold.

**Fucktard** : _  I’m bored _

**Fucktard** : _  And cold, life is hard _

“What an idiot…”, Marc mumbled to himself and ran a hand through his hair before typing his reply.

**You:** _ Sucks to be you then :P _

**You:** _ Cuddling session in the rain? Fans would love it _

**You:** _ Pleeaseee _

The last part was pure teasing, he knew Jorge hated it when he begged over text. Not that he didn’t like him begging in general, just when he couldn’t really do something about it. Marc stared at his screen down, attempting to force a response out of it with the force of pathetically seeking for attention.

The familiar sound of a message arriving proved him right once again. 

**Fucktard:** _ I like sucking things it’s fine _

Marc almost choked on nothing, looking around quickly to see that nobody was watching him.

**Fucktard:** _ But yeah sure how bout in front of the Yamaha garage? Just to piss off more people lol _

**You:** _ Gimme 2 minutes I’ll be there _

He stood up, face hurting with the grin which was plastered on it since Jorge had started texting him and he almost kicked his helmet in the progress, causing some loud noise. It attracted some attention and even Dani now looked at him, frowning as usual when their gazes met.

Marc averted his eyes and slowly made his way out of the garage, not caring about the rain even though he was still shaking from the uncomfortable temperature.

“Where are you going?”, a voice suddenly stopped him and he bit his lip to not let out an annoyed sigh, turning around while crossing his arms. Dani looked at him with a judgemental expression, obviously knowing where he was heading off to.

Marc just cocked his head to the side, squinting his eyes. “If you only supported me, I would’ve told you maybe”, he snapped, the slight hurt in his voice making him cringe and Dani noticed it too, copying his arm movement.

“It’s not that I don’t support you, it’s just… we’ve been through this!”, Dani groaned, sounding pissed off now as well. “Marc, come on. Be reasonable about this, I’m just trying to help you-”

Marc let out a humourless laugh, cutting Dani off. “No, you’re not.”

With that, he turned around without waiting for another answer and walked off towards the Yamaha garage which seperated the Ducati and Honda ones. 

The rain wrenched his racing suit and hair within seconds, making him feel even colder and more stupid than he did before. Why was he doing this? He was in so much trouble just for going to his boyfriend.

Dani wanted to help him? He tried to be a good friend like they used to be? Maybe he should try to actually give him acceptable advice about being outed as gay in one of the most famous motorsports in the world and being in a relationship with another world champion. Not criticize him all the time and piss him off permanently.

“Hey, pouty face!”, he heard Jorge shout over the loud sound of the rain hitting the roof of the garages, and he looked up with a forced smile. His mood had suffered greatly because of Dani and much to his dismay, the sight of a totally wet Jorge didn’t really improve it. “You look like somebody died-”

Marc didn’t let him finish speaking, his head suddenly making him do the dumbest things he could think off, just to fuck around with some other people. He stepped into Jorge’s personal space but instead of just hugging him like they usually did in public, he grabbed a handful of the older Spaniard’s hair with one hand and pulled him closer by the collar of his suit, smashing their lips together with way too much force.

Jorge almost squeaked against his lips, his hands finding their way to Marc’s hips to not fall into him, opening his mouth to say something but Marc just took advantage of it, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He tightened his grip on Jorge’s hair, showing him some of his anger and the elder moaned into the kiss, hesitantly starting to move his lips with the same aggression like Marc.

It was messy, raindrops running over their faces and down their necks, both of them trembling from the freezing temperature and Marc bit down on Jorge’s lip, maybe just a little bit too hard since Jorge whimpered suddenly and he let it snap back in place.

“What are we-”, Jorge started weakly but Marc pulled him down, hand moving to cup his wet cheek before attaching their lips once again. Jorge took some pressure out of it, though, making the contact more gentle than demanding.

Marc’s hands wandered down Jorge’s body this time, staying in the small of his back to push him closer, their bodies now pressed against each other and Jorge pulled back against Marc’s will, a noise of discontent leaving him when Jorge leaned his forehead against his.

“That wasn't the kind of kiss I wanted them to see…”, Jorge whispered, putting his bottom lip in between his teeth, soothing the throbbing mark his partner had left behind. “If that's what you meant by cuddling, maybe we can do that more often…”

Marc chuckled briefly, slowly wrapping his arms around Jorge's neck and pressed another kiss onto Jorge's mouth, just because he could. “You hear that?”, he asked with a cheeky smile, mood now a lot better than before. 

Jorge frowned a little bit, but after some seconds he could hear the fans cheer over the sounds of the rain and he returned the smile, drops of rain still framing their faces. “You're the biggest idiot I've ever met, I swear.”

 


	2. Dani/Marc [E]

“You can take it slowly”, Dani smiled tightly, leaning forward until their naked chests touched, arms framing Marc’s head which laid on the mattress and his left cheek brushed Marc’s right one, moving his hips up and down as Marc’s hair tickled his temple. He suppressed the moans that wanted to escape him, the slow movements and the intimacy doing things to him, wrong things. “And be close to the person.”

He could see Marc’s lips parting and knew how much the younger man wanted to kiss him, but it had been the one thing Dani told him off from. 

Marc groaned as he gripped Dani’s sides, supporting the smaller man while he slowly rode his dick, controlled and almost professional. It was obvious Dani had done this before, more than once but Marc couldn’t bring himself to complain, the way the older Spaniard circled his hips and clenched down around him got him thinking about nothing but how good it felt.

The only thing that gave away how worked up Dani was, though he was really good at hiding it, was the fast breathing which Marc heard right next to his ear. Dani gave away little whimpers when he let himself fall down completely, Marc’s dick nudging against his prostate in just the right way.

Marc felt kind of useless, Dani being the one who did all the work and obviously enjoying it, but when he started to thrust up to try and meet Dani’s movements, the elder pulled back. His hands now rested on Marc’s chest, looking down at him with that expression, as if nothing could make him react in any way.

“You can do it faster…”, Dani said, voice slightly strained and he tried to calm his breathing when he saw Marc’s sparkling eyes, watching him intently with squinted eyes. He had stopped the thrusting which helped Dani focus again, although he knew it wasn’t going to last when Marc wouldn’t stop looking at him like that.

Marc’s hands slid down his body, settling on the curve of his ass and he helped him move up, supporting some of his weight while trying his best not to grimace at the pleasure he felt, Dani’s gaze felt too heavy on him. “Being far away from them, able to look at each other…”

Dani quickened his pace, elegantly moving his hips and body and he groaned unwillingly, squeezing his eyes close for a moment before catching himself again, leaning down and wrapping his arms around Marc’s neck. He hadn’t been on the receiving end in a while, and Marc’s inexperienced thrusts made him feel dizzy. 

“Dani…”, Marc sighed quietly and placed his hands on his back, pressing them closer together and began to thrust again, hips bucking to their own will as Dani panted against his cheek. “You feel so good…”

A breathless chuckle left Dani and he stopped moving, giving in to Marc’s thrusts which seemed to be hitting just the right spots inside of him. “You wanna do it?”, he asked, voice sounding way too firm for how weak he felt. 

Marc nodded faintly, fingers leaving marks on Dani’s back as his nails traced down to his side, trying to control his hips which was more difficult than it sounded. When he eventually stilled, Dani slowly pulled off and whined at the sudden emptiness, his hard cock screaming for attention but he was doing this for Marc, not for his own pleasure.

He laid down on his back, expectantly looking up at Marc who returned his gaze with slightly worried eyes and hesitantly moved in between his legs, Dani spreading them further. Marc placed his hands on his thighs to keep them that way, then placing his dick at Dani’s entrance once more.

“Careful, yeah?”, Dani pressed out as Marc slowly preached him, hands moving to the mattress next to Dani’s waist to not press down onto him, feeling how Dani clenched and relaxed around him, obviously trying to loosen up. He moaned helplessly, his arm now placed over his eyes so Marc couldn’t see what he was doing to him.

When Marc eventually bottomed out inside of him, he stayed where he was even though his whole body was telling him to just fuck Dani hard and fast, the urge really hard to suppress. “This okay?”, he asked breathlessly, carefully leaning over Dani to support his weight on his hands next to his head, placing a soft kiss on the older man’s wrist. 

He wished he could see Dani’s face to make sure he was alright, the elder always way too quiet and introvert about the way he felt and it made Marc sick with worry sometimes. “Dani, talk to me…”, he sighed and let out a groan when Dani clenched down around him, making him buck his hips in reflex to get more.

“Move, just move!”, Dani demanded suddenly and pressed his lips together to a tight line, rolling his hips almost teasingly for Marc and the younger man couldn’t really hold back anymore, his cock aching and Dani felt so good and hot around him. 

He built up a fast rhythm, knowing this wasn’t going to last anyway since he was already throbbing, his stomach tightening up uncomfortably. His hand found its way to Dani’s hard cock, jerking him off quickly and messy, groaning at the tightness around him.

Dani moaned hoarsely and his hips jerked into the frantically moving hand, but suddenly he moved his arm from his face to grab Marc’s wrist, stopping him from working on him. “Don’t”, he croaked out, body shaking with the force of Marc’s thrusts and Marc looked up, finally able to see the older man’s eyes.

He was surprised to find them teary, but he didn’t have enough time to take a closer look since Dani pressed his eyes close, tightening his grip around Marc’s wrist and whimpering when he gave a specific hard thrust. “Fuck!”

That was more like it, Marc thought as Dani wrapped his legs around his waist to pull him closer, his free hand clawed into the bed sheets for at least some support.   
Marc growled deeply, almost animalistically when their foreheads met, thrusts becoming more frantic and uneven.

He felt Dani’s breathing on his lips and he was tempted to open his eyes, seeing Dani this vulnerable and open but he didn’t, not when he could feel Dani’s lips moving against his the next second.

Dani’s hand found his hair and buried his fingers in it, pushing his tongue past Marc’s lips to roughly dominate his mouth and Marc could only comply, moving in synch with the elder as another hard thrust pushed him over the edge. He moaned hotly into Dani’s mouth, the older Spaniard tilting his head to deepen the kiss and he rode out his orgasm, only faintly noticing Dani using his hand to jerk himself off.

Not caring about pulling out yet, Marc continued kissing him and now wrapped his arms around Dani’s neck just like Dani had done it with him earlier, both of them oversensitive and high from ecstasy. 

Dani sighed against him and licked into his mouth once more before his grip on both his wrist and hair loosened up, making Marc whine in discontent. A suddenly harsh hand on his cheek pushed him off, though and he was forced to pull away, a string of saliva connecting their lips before Dani slowly shifted backwards.

They hissed at the abrupt parting and Marc felt weak suddenly, body spent and totally overdone. Dani however was already on his feet, quickly putting on his boxers and looking for his other clothing parts, the sudden panic in his eyes scaring Marc.

He tried to reach out for the other man. “Dani, please-”

“No, stop! This was a mistake, from the beginning-”, Dani stuttered absolutely panic-stricken and Marc didn’t miss the fear in his voice, but couldn’t think of one reason why it should be there. “You’re young, so young and I just take advan-”

“Seven years is not terrible, come on!”, Marc snapped back, annoyed by how Dani only seemed to see him as the young child which he wasn’t anymore. He fetched the used condom and knotted it before throwing it into the bin, pulling his own boxers up just in time before Dani was at the door.

He grabbed a handful of his shirt and held him back, still not completely recovered from what had just happened. “You’re making this way more dramatic than it has to be!”

Dani didn’t even turn out completely when he smacked Marc’s hand off, not really hard enough to hurt him but Marc got the point. Fucking him was okay, but touching him afterwards wasn’t. He shook his head at the thought, knowing he was being unreasonable.

“That meant nothing, understood?”, Dani whispered firmly, hand already on the door handle and he pressed it down, disappearing as fast as he could before smashing the door close behind himself.

He left Marc confused, dumbfounded and unbelievingly angry. He couldn’t comprehend any rational thoughts right now, the only things which crossed his mind always telling the same thing.

It had meant something, more than both of them wanted. And it was disturbing them more than it should.


End file.
